The Almost First Date
by GSRnutforever
Summary: MY FIRST SEQUEL I wont say I'm in love ! GSR! Grissom asked Sara to dinner, but never showed up. It's not until next shift that she finds out why. and it's not why you think Possible spoilers mentioned within. Some language.


He could feel his tie suffercating him

_Check it out, my first sequel. I own nothing blah blah blah. Mentions of Paul Millander and a mention of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (please don't ask why and if you haven't actually read the book I feel tremendously sorry for you) _

He could feel his tie suffocating him. To say he was nervous was the understatement of the year. Gilbert Grissom had honestly never been more terrified in his life. His first official date with Sara Sidle and he could barely keep it together. Calling his mother had been interesting as well. After a firm lecture about not asking her sooner, she insisted that he wear his dark blue shirt and baby blue tie as they "brought out his eyes". Now standing on her doorstep, he attempted to bring his sweaty palm to knock when a voice stopped him.

_Red? No. What about blue? Damn it's dirty. Red it is then. _Sara pulled the silk dress over her head. She was already late, even she didn't realise that Grissom was picking her up. Yep, anything could happen tonight. By six o'clock, she was ready and waiting, butterflies and all.

By seven, Gilbert Matthew Grissom was right at the top of Sara Sidle's hit list.

With shift drawing closer she changed into work appropriate clothes and thought of however many ways it was possible to verbal abuse your boss without losing your job. After all, he stood _her_ up.

_It's not like wanted a relationship._

_Yeah but what about this morning? He _kissed_ me!_

_SO WHAT! He's… Grissom remember?_

_Shut up._

_You got your hopes up for nothing and he broke your heart. Yet again._

_SHUT UP!_

She picked up her keys and was out of the door just as her house phone began to ring.

The Las Vegas nightshift was lounging around the break room. Greg was listening to music, Sara and Catherine were reading, while Nick and Warrick were competing against each other on the Playstation. To anyone, it would appear normal. However, shift had started two hours ago, their supervisor was nowhere to be found and Conrad Ecklie was on a mission.

"For the seventh time Ecklie, we don't know where Grissom is."

"I'm right here." Everyone looked slightly confused, which quickly turned to dumb-struck. His hair was muzzled, his shirt untucked and creased, his tie pulled down with the top button undone. As usual Ecklie jumped straight into it.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I can tell you where I haven't been."

"You are two hours late for your shift. Don't get yourself into deeper water Gil."

"Fine. I was supposed to be on a date. Instead, I have spent the last…" he glanced at his watch. "Five hours in a holding cell, trying to explain why I was on my date's doorstep in the first place. I now have to spend another two hours explaining it the Sheriff. If you'll excuse me." As he walked away, Sara couldn't help but notice the shoes on his feet. A pair of Chuck Taylor Converse sneakers.

FLASHBACK

"_Do you ever wear normal shoes?" Grissom looked down at his feet. _

"_What's wrong with these?" Referring to the black leather he was wearing._

"_Never mind."_

END FLASHBACK

Suddenly, something struck Sara. _He didn't ditch me? _There was a thick sense of guilt swimming in the pits of her stomach. _Oh God._ Had she gotten him into trouble?

END OF SHIFT

"Hey." Grissom looked up from the file he was reading, looking over the small pile of them that littered his desk.

"Hey."

"Looks like you got a lot done."

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry about dinner."

"Did I get you in trouble?"

"No. Why would you think that? Your neighbour called the police cause she thought I was there to hurt you or something. Jim didn't really explain it or I wasn't listening. I really am sorry Sara."

"Did you really spend time in lock up?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Sara nodded. "I did, and it's not the first time either. Remember Paul Millander?" Another nod. "While he was posing as a judge. He nearly charged me with something. I forget what it was though."

"Damn. You were the last person I thought would get arrested."

"Yeah well…" An awkward silence filled the room. "This may sound stupid, but do you want to come to my place to make up for the mess I made? I make really good vegetable lasagne."

"I don't know…" Grissom pouted at her playful tone. "Promise not to get arrested again?"

"Promise."

Sara arrived precisely at six o'clock and was welcomed by something she would never have expected. Grissom, swearing loudly, over the fire alarm.

Sensing that that was her cue she entered to find the kitchen filled with smoke and Grissom using words she never thought she'd hear coming from his mouth. She was about to make her presence known when his fist connected with the refrigerator (do young people still use that word?) followed, not as hard, by his head, where he rested for a moment before thumping it repeatedly against the door.

"Careful there Griss. I don't Catherine would appreciate cleaning your brains from the fridge." Grissom looked… well, upset.

"It took me seven years to get this far with 'this' and all I seem to do is screw it up. I managed to get arrested on our first date, then I manage to burn the only vegetarian meal I can cook."

He kicked the fridge again before sliding down it with his back, coming to rest on the cool floor tiles, knees curled into his chest.

"You haven't screwed up, you've just hit some obstacles."

"So why do I hit them only when it comes to you?"

"Tell you what. Why don't we order Chinese and watch a movie?"

"Okay." Was his unusually quiet reply.

While Grissom attempted to clear up the mess that was once vegetable lasagne, Sara had a browse at his DVD collection, one catching her interest.

"Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix? I didn't know you were a fan Griss."

"Lindsey gave to me, said I needed something more exciting than bug documentaries. Its not a bad film actually."

"I haven't seen it before."

"Stick it in then."

Gil Grissom had experienced many things in his life. He never thought he would get to experience he was right now. Sara Sidle, cuddling into him, on his couch. In all honesty, he'd never felt this comfortable with a woman in his life. For her part, Sara had never felt so safe before. Yet there they were savouring, this new step in their relationship. Somewhere between Harry and Cho's first kiss and the end credits, both had fallen into the deepest sleep either had felt in a while.

_Whether or not I go further is up to my brain, so it's a oneshot for now. Adam's Song will be updated when, again, my brain decides to co-operate and stick with one idea. Until then, you're stuck with my rabbling.R+R. ENJOY!!_


End file.
